50 Moments
by SpiritsMelding
Summary: 50 sentences about the relationship between Killua and Gon. KilluaGon. Shounenai warning.


A/N: This was written as my second challenge for the LJ community 1sentence, and now it's made its way here. On to the second set of fifty Killua/Gon sentences!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own a hard copy of the manga.

* * *

#01 - Air  
Gon could hold his breath for over nine minutes, yet for some reason he always seemed to be slightly out of breath whenever Killua was in his general vicinity.

#02 - Apples  
Killua didn't believe that a single apple was enough food for one day; Gon proved him wrong by eating only half of his apple (the second half he gave to Killua) and still being able to finish the walk from the Whale Island bay to his house.

#03 - Beginning  
In the beginning, it had only been interest in someone else his own age being at such a prestigious exam; who would have guessed that mere interest could change to love in just a year?

#04 - Bugs  
Killua would follow Gon to hell and back, but when it came to a grub hunt Killua couldn't be persuaded to leave the house.

#05 - Coffee  
While in York Shin City, Gon and Killua discovered just how hard it was to find the right type of tea in a coffee-crazed country.

#06 - Dark  
When it got dark in a hotel room with a broken heater, it also got cold; the bed near the window, as Gon found out, became especially cold - which was why Gon felt a sense of relief when Killua slid in next to him and wrapped warm arms around him.

#07 - Despair  
An assassin is well versed in the arts of inflicting despair, fear, and hatred into someone, but Killua is now learning how to incite other emotions in those near him.

#08 - Doors  
It really was a pity that the Celestial Tower gave separate rooms after floor one hundred, but Killua knew that he would still hear anything that could trouble Gon even if he slept six doors down.

#09 - Drink  
The word drunk meant nothing to Gon until he had to carry a not-so-sober Killua home after a night at the bar.

#10 - Duty  
Once Gon gave something to Killua, he considered it his duty to repay Gon; this went for everything from pies in the face to kisses.

#11 - Earth  
Killua could search the whole world over, but he knew he'd never be able to find a better friend.

#12 - End  
Killua's favorite part about watching Gon mingle with the world around him was knowing that at the end of his journey, Gon would always come back to him.

#13 - Fall  
When Killua wakes up from a nightmare about returning to the way he was before he went to the Hunter exam, Gon is there hugging him and saying it'll be okay because he'll be there to catch Killua if he falls.

#14 - Fire  
A fire should not be hard to start in the middle of a forest full of dry wood, especially not when Killua could control the electricity needed to start it; but Gon wasn't letting him concentrate at all.

#15 - Flexible  
It was only common sense that being flexible would be useful for dodging projectiles on the battle field, but it was Killua who taught Gon that flexibility could be useful, as well as entertaining, elsewhere as well.

#16 - Flying  
Although airships were old and boring to Killua, he never tired of watching Gon's endless excitement when they were able to look at a nighttime cityscape.

#17 - Food  
Killua looked at all the things Gon ate (read: red peppers, half-gutted fish, etc.) and wondered how he had managed to stay so healthy.

#18 - Foot  
Standing at the foot of the mountain, Gon felt an awe at knowing that all this was Killua's home.

#19 - Grave  
Mito had sworn on her sister's grave to support Gon and his new friend, and she intended to do so, no matter what type of trouble they got into.

#20 - Green  
Whenever Killua sees something green, he thinks of Gon; that is to say, he thinks of Gon every minute of every day.

#21 - Head  
No matter how often Gon pulled Killua off to another seemingly random corner of the world to look for another clue on Ging's trail, the other man always seemed to catch wind of their coming and took the opportunity to get a head start on them yet again.

#22 - Hollow  
It wasn't until Killua met Gon that he realized that the boredom he had felt at home was simply a yearning for someone that he could be friends with.

#23 - Honor  
Gon had asked Killua to follow him until he had found what he wanted to do, and Killua fully intended to honor Gon's request.

#24 - Hope  
Hope was a gift to humanity after Pandora opened her box, and Killua sometimes thinks that he and Gon got more than their fair share.

#25 - Light  
When Gon had told him to look at the light as they had exited the tunnel during the first Hunter exam, Killua had wondered what was so special about a little light; but he now he knows.

#26 - Lost  
Gon has never lost Killua in a crowd or in the countryside, and he plans to keep things that way.

#27 - Metal  
Just _why_, Killua wondered, had he agreed to share a cabin that had rusty metal bedframes with Gon... the squeaking was going to keep him up all night.

#28 - New  
Looking at how differently his own family and Gon treated him, Killua decided it was time to try a new path and go with Gon.

#29 - Old  
When Gon bursts out laughing at nothing, Killua wants to know what's so funny; Gon says he was simply wondering what Killua's hair would look like when they were old (white or bald? - Killua was quite insulted that Gon thought he would be bald).

#30 - Peace  
Peace was watching the moonlight filter through the shades and wondering if Gon really had any idea how beautiful he was when he slept.

#31 - Poison  
Killua believes that Gon's cooking is proof that not all poisons are listed in books.

#32 - Pretty  
Even though Killua often compares Gon's hair to porcupine quills, they both know what Killua really thinks about him.

#33 - Rain  
Killua will never admit that the main reason he likes camping in the rain is because he gets to dry Gon off after he comes into the tent.

#34 - Regret  
After the tenth time Killua asked Gon if he wishes he had listened to his mother's voice on the tape Ging left, Gon turns around and inquires if Killua has ever regretted leaving his family.

#35 - Roses  
When Gon ran up to him hiding something behind his back and claiming he had located the two best scents in the world, Killua never expected to be given five red roses and a kiss on the cheek.

#36 - Secret  
In the beginning, Killua had tried to keep secrets from Gon; he had quickly discovered just how pointless his efforts were.

#37 - Snakes  
When Gon had reached into the dead snake charmer's clothes to get the antidote for Leorio, Killua had wondered if that was what it truly meant to care for someone.

#38 - Snow  
Gon thought that the strange white stuff he saw lying on the ground was soft until Killua hit him with a snowball.

#39 - Solid  
Sometimes Killua gives Gon a spontaneous hug to reassure himself that the person that he loves is solid and really _there_.

#40 - Spring  
Killua knew it was spring when hand-picked daffodils and hyacinths replaced the wilted Valentine's Day roses at the kitchen window.

#41 - Stable  
It doesn't matter where they go - there will always be a constant in the equation against Gon and Killua's adversary, and that is their eternally strong friendship.

#42 - Strange  
Gon notices the instant Killua starts acting weird, and it doesn't take long before Gon's nagging weakens Killua's resolve to remain silent to the point where he is _almost_ ready to admit his love.

#43 - Summer  
When Killua finally questions Gon about why he's been acting so weird lately, Gon replies that it is summer mating season and the animals are behaving accordingly; Killua wants to know why they aren't joining in the animals' tradition.

#44 - Taboo  
Nothing was more fun to do than that which was forbidden, but that wasn't the real reason Killua liked kissing Gon.

#45 - Ugly  
The most amazing thing Gon had done for him was when he had stared the hideous self-centered part of Killua in the eye and still loved him.

#46 - War  
War wouldn't tear them apart as happens to so many other couples, because Killua would follow Gon to whatever side he chose regardless.

#47 - Water  
When Gon started getting Killua up at 10:00 in the morning with a bucket of cold water, Killua eventually just crawled into Gon's bed so that Gon couldn't sneak out to get the bucket without him knowing it first.

#48 - Welcome  
Even though Gon spoke highly of Mito-san, Killua had never expected to be welcomed so warmly when he had agreed to visit Whale Island with Gon.

#49 - Winter  
Although Gon became miserably sick because he didn't believe Killua when he said that the winter cold could cause illness, Killua was less upset than he should have been about having to take care of Gon while he recovered.

#50 - Wood  
Killua knew that he should be getting up out of the sleeping bag he shared with Gon to gather firewood for the morning campfire, but Gon (who was still asleep) clung to him like he was an oversized teddy bear, and Killua decided that it wouldn't be worth the bother to get up.


End file.
